


La atracción del peligro

by Kylieonmars



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylieonmars/pseuds/Kylieonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanos y Saiyayines forman una alianza para vencer Freezer, pero un triángulo de amor, lujuria y pasión amenaza con destruir las fuerzas rebeldes antes de la batalla final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La atracción del peligro

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Este fic es un Universo Alterno. Tiene lugar en el mundo de Dragon Ball, con los personajes que conocemos, pero toma un giro distinto a partir del 23avo Torneo de las Artes Marciales cuando Goku se reencuentra con sus amigos, a la edad de 18 años. Empieza como un Goku/Bulma, pero es en realidad un Vegeta/Bulma, con algo de Goku/Milk.

En las afueras del recinto militar los soldados terminaban sus entrenamientos del día.

Cuando no se encontraban en campañas militares por la galaxia, pasaban su tiempo entrenando en las tierras desiertas del planeta Arlia, preparándose para la próxima batalla. El entrenamiento era duro y arduo para todos, a pesar que había obvias diferencias físicas entre ellos. El singular ejército estaba formado por guerreros humanos y sayayines, todos sobrevivientes de las últimas campañas de exterminio de Freezer, obligados a unir fuerzas en un último intento para derrotar al tirano emperador.

A cargo de los entrenamientos diarios se encontraba Napa, antiguo general del ejército Sayayin en los años de gloria del desaparecido imperio. Su designación había causado fuertes reclamos entre las fuerzas humanas desde el principio, pero el Príncipe Sayayin mantuvo firme su decisión, argumentando que Napa era el único soldado con la experiencia militar necesaria para entrenar ejércitos, especialmente un ejército tan mixto como el que habían formado. Finalmente y con persuasión de Goku, los guerreros humanos aceptaron la decisión, aunque el carácter arrogante y confrontativo del general Saiyayin no dejaba de causar fricciones y malestares diarios.

Mientras Napa se mantenía ocupado entrenando a los soldados, Vegeta entrenaba con Goku. El poder de pelea del Príncipe era tan alto que solo podía entrenar con su antiguo rival en batalla. Hoy, sin embargo, se había visto obligado a entrenar con Napa y los soldados, ya que Goku se encontraba reposando en las instalaciones médicas del recinto militar, en estado crítico de salud después de regresar mal herido de la última batalla.

Rodeado por montículos de soldados mal heridos o inconscientes el Príncipe dió por concluido el entrenamiento del día. Aunque la mayoría de los soldados humanos trataban de mantener un aire de dignidad frente a los Saiyayines y especialmente el príncipe, sus frágiles cuerpos gritaron internamente de felicidad cuando la noche cayó sobre Arlia y fue hora de retirarse a sus respectivas moradas.

Dentro del recinto Saiyayin, Bulma se apresuraba a preparar la cena antes que Vegeta regresara. El estricto régimen de entrenamiento de éste, estaba probando ser beneficioso para incrementar su poder de pelea, pero también hacía su horario convenientemente predecible. Ella lo había estudiado y memorizado desde un inicio y sabía que si él no encontraba su cena lista cuando llegara sospecharía sobre las razones del retraso.

El reloj marcó las 9.05 minutos en la noche cuando Bulma escuchó los silenciosos pasos de Vegeta adentrándose en la cocina. Suspiró profundo y trató de mantener su mejor cara, pretendiendo que no lo había escuchado. Él se acercó por detrás, envolviendo el vientre de la muchacha con sus brazos.

—¿Qué cocinas mujer? —le preguntó suavemente mientras sus brazos de acero y carne la mantenían aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy tratando de hacer un estofado, pero la carne que me trajeron tus soldados no es comestible. Llevo horas en esta cocina —contestó ella tratando de distraer su atención y lucir molesta cuando en realidad temblaba de nervios—. ¿Qué tipo de animales cazan en este planeta, elefantes?

La muchacha esperó por una respuesta pero el Príncipe parecía no escuchar sus reclamos mientras acariciaba su vientre por debajo de la ropa, causando que saliera un suspiro involuntario del pecho de la joven mujer, que empezaba a respirar aliviada ante las delicadas caricias sobre su cuerpo. **«** No actuaría tan relajado si sospechara algo **»**

Antes de empezar a cocinar Bulma se había tomado tiempo bañándose, tratando de remover cualquier evidencia de su breve encuentro con Goku pero aún así temía que no hubiera sido suficiente para engañar los agudos sentidos del Saiyayin. Aunque la visita a su amigo de la infancia no pasó de una conversación corta sobre la gravedad de sus heridas y un obligatorio abrazo de despedida, ella temía que Vegeta se diera cuenta que había desobedecido su orden de no ver a Goku a solas. Era algo que no había podido evitar, necesitaba verlo, confortarlo, confortarse sabiendo que el muchacho estaría bien y sobreviviría a sus heridas. La razón le indicaba esperar a que Milk regresara a la base militar para pedir la autorización de Vegeta y verlo, pero su razón usualmente se escondía en los confines de su mente cuando se trataba de Goku. Para su alivio, sin embargo, Vegeta parecía no percibir el olor del otro Sayayin en su cuerpo.

El príncipe, continuaba el ascenso de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta que llegó a los senos y comenzó a frotar suavemente los pezones ocasionando que éstos se levantaran orgullosos entre sus dedos y entonces pellizcó fuertemente uno de ellos, ganándose los gritos inmediatos de dolor de la muchacha.

—¡Cálmate Vegeta! —gritó irritada, con una mezcla de excitación y dolor—. ¿Cómo quieres que tenga lista tu cena si sigues con esto?

—Sabes muy bien que no es estofado lo que quisiera cenar —le susurró al oído.

Con lo sucedido ese día Bulma había olvidado completamente que mañana él también partiría para batalla y este era uno de los momentos más peligrosos en este juego que ambos mantenían, ya que era en estos momentos cuando él se ponía más insistente. Una corriente de frío recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma desde su espina hasta su vientre cuando se dio cuenta que la situación se podía salir fuera de su control si continuaban con esto. Sin pensarlo y actuando únicamente por instinto, la muchacha apagó el fuego en la cocina y trató de alejarse de él pero Vegeta la sujetó fuertemente, manteniéndola fija en su lugar. Bulma trató de forcejar una vez más y él la empujó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, esta vez presionando el bulto en sus pantalones contra sus glúteos. Inmóvil entre sus brazos, el lado racional de Bulma resurgió por un momento y ésta dejó de forcejar, tratando de pensar en una estrategia más efectiva para escapar. **«** Utilizar fuerza física es como tratar de parar el aterrizaje de un avión en plena pista **»** , reflexionó ella.

—¿Me vas a forzar? —decidió preguntar directamente, girando el rostro para observar el perfil de su agresor, en un intento por encontrar la respuesta en su mirada.

Una sonrisa maligna invadió el rostro del Príncipe ante la pregunta y en ese momento ella agradeció que la tuviera sujetada fuertemente contra su cuerpo o de lo contrario estaba segura que hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión.

—Si me tomas por la fuerza me vas a desgarrar —continuó ella tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras que lo hicieran desistir de sus intenciones—. Tú mismo has dicho que seguramente me partirías en dos con solo intentar abrir mis piernas

—¿Tan poco hombre me consideras? Pensé que el rango de Príncipe Saiyayin me hacía sonar más honorable —respondió Vegeta, ocasionando un breve suspiro de alivio que escuchó salir del pecho de la muchacha.

**«** No, no sospecha nada y no arruinará todo forzándome cuando he prometido compartir su cama de mi propia voluntad. Solo necesito relajarme y cuidar mis palabras para detenerlo antes que pierda el control **»**

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —volvió a preguntar ella mientras él comenzaba a besar y lamer su cuello, succionando y mordiendo suavemente donde notaba mayor sensibilidad, ganándose suaves gemidos de placer de la mujer, que movía su cuello a un lado para darle mayor acceso.

—Quiero saber cuándo cumplirás tu promesa y me dejaras enseñarte los placeres de la carne —le respondió entre besos y delicados mordiscos en la oreja—. Quiero escucharte gritar de placer y dolor mientras te penetro, mientras me muevo dentro de ti y estiro tus paredes. Quiero atravesar con mi pene ese pliegue que tienes entre las piernas y escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras me hundo dentro de ti.

—Para por favor —suplicó ella entre gemidos.

—Dime cuándo. Ya he esperado suficiente —insistió el Príncipe.

—Cuando regreses de la batalla con Freezer —finalmente respondió ella.

El paró sus caricias ante la respuesta y giró su rostro en la dirección de la muchacha, sin liberarla de su abrazo, estudiándola detenidamente, aunque con un agarre más delicado, casi imperceptible. Bulma aprovechó el momento y logró girarse completamente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, su delicado cuerpo todavía aprisionado entre los brazos del Sayayin. Con una voz más segura, ahora que había descartado las posibilidades que la habían aterrado inicialmente, Bulma continuó hablándole, utilizando la voz que sabía lo hacía perder la razón, mientras sus delicados dedos dibujaban círculos en el pecho del Príncipe.

—Estas muy convencido que vas a ganar. Bueno, yo también estoy segura que vamos a ganar. Cuando derrotes a Freezer ese será mi regalo. Vendrás a casa a celebrar con los soldados y en la noche te recibiré en mi cama —Bulma pausó por un momento, observando cuidadosamente su reacción, entonces decidió detener el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el pecho masculino en frente de ella y en su lugar quiso acariciar el rostro del Príncipe pero éste sujetó sus manos toscamente y evitó que lo tocara.

—No creo que pueda esperar tanto tiempo —le dijo con una mirada que pudiera haber hecho temblar de miedo al mismo señor de las tinieblas. Bulma sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de errores cometidos en el pasado. Debía seguir jugando este juego peligroso si quería sobrevivir la guerra y regresar a los brazos del hombre que amaba.

—Sabes muy bien que no se trata solo de una necesidad física Vegeta. Tienes docenas de mujeres Saiyayin que morirían por aliviarte si ese fuera tu problema, muchas de ellas todavía doncellas. No, no es eso, mi Príncipe y tú lo sabes —nuevamente pausó tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del hombre que la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y que podía romperla en mil pedazos si sospechaba de sus planes de decepción. Los ojos de Vegeta eran indescifrables, vacíos de cualquier emoción. Sus facciones masculinas permanecían inmóviles aunque atentas a sus palabras. Bulma trató de controlar sus nervios y prosiguió.

—Quieres marcarme, como un león marca su territorio, quieres sentir la satisfacción de humillar a tu rival en batalla mientras me penetras, quieres restregar en su rostro que tomaste lo que él siempre ha deseado cobardemente y ni siquiera tuviste que usar la fuerza. Que eres más hombre en todo los sentidos de la palabra, que…—quiso seguir ella pero él se abalanzó abruptamente sobre su frágil cuello de porcelana, presionando con ambas manos y ahogando sus palabras.

—¡No necesito una mujer para saber que soy mejor que ese idiota amigo tuyo! —gruñó el guerrero Sayayin. Sus ojos negros brillaban encendidos con ira ante las palabras de la mujer. El miedo en la muchacha amenazaba con salir a la superficie en forma de lágrimas, sus manos instintivamente trataban de aflojar el agarre del guerrero en su cuello y sus cristalinos ojos azules suplicaban silenciosa pero desesperadamente para que la soltara. Mientras luchaba por su vida, se maldecía internamente por no haber elaborado sus palabras con mayor cuidado. Aunque el Príncipe no era conocido por su amabilidad, en este periodo de convivencia había logrado mantener un comportamiento aceptable para los estándares de su raza, sin embargo, la sola alusión de su rival usualmente era suficiente para erradicar su control y aflorar su naturaleza agresiva. Finalmente la muchacha se sintió desvanecer, rindiéndose en la desesperación del momento. Vegeta rápidamente recuperó la compostura al notar que estaba a punto de dejarla inconsciente y soltó el agarre en su cuello, lanzando su adormecido cuerpo a un lado de la cocina.

—Te esperaré —continuó el guerrero—. No por las idioteces que acabas de hablar, sino porque dí mi palabra que no te forzaría, y mi honor está en juego. Solo recuerda que cuando regrese victorioso, luego de haber matado a la lagartija, espero encontrarte en mi cama para recibirme —afirmó el guerrero mientras la muchacha trataba de recuperar la respiración.

—Puedes seguir fantaseando lo que quieras con el pene de ese maldito payaso, mientras él fornica con su mujer por las noches, pero déjame asegurarte algo —pausó el Saiyayin, acercándose a la muchacha que permanecía sentada en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor en su cuello—. Cuando termine contigo te prometo que quedaras implorando de rodillas para que te monte de nuevo, y entonces veremos si todavía te quiero en mi cama

—¡No sé que pienses o que te hayan dicho, pero no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros! —trató de defenderse la muchacha con voz quebrantada.

El Príncipe se acercó aún más, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos

—Créeme que no seguirías aquí si sospechara lo contrario —le dijo en un tono áspero—. La próxima vez que me desobedezcas y veas a ese payaso sin mi permiso o en ausencia de la arpía te juro que no seré tan piadoso como hoy.

En sus ojos la evidencia que no se trataba de promesas vacías.

Bulma decidió no tentar al destino por esta vez y en lugar de continuar respondiendo solo asintió con la cabeza indicando su entendimiento en la gravedad de sus palabras. El Saiyayin dio un vistazo final a la muchacha en el suelo y luego salió de la cocina desintegrando todo lo que se le atravesaba en el camino desde el comedor de la cocina hasta la puerta.

Una vez que el Príncipe había salido de la casa, la muchacha tomó un respiro profundo, aliviada que todavía se encontraba viva y sin mancillar. **«** Cuando esta guerra termine, regresaré a la Tierra y lucharé por Goku y ya no me importa si piensan que soy una zorra, rompe hogares. Si alguien me va a marcar será él y no tú, estúpido príncipe simio **»** juró así misma _._


End file.
